As smart phones have been widely used, interfacing techniques between users and electronic devices, that is, techniques enabling an electronic device to recognize various user inputs and to provide various outputs according to recognized results, have been increasingly developed.
In particular, it has been possible for a user to provide an input to an electronic device conveniently and intuitively as if he or she writes a note by using an input device, such as a pen, on a user input interface, such as a touch panel.
For example, with a currently used touch pen, it is possible to provide various drawing inputs to an electronic device, in which case the electronic device may output various drawing expressions on a display panel to correspond to the drawing inputs, respectively.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.